Candy Frog
This article is about the candy frog that first appeared in Cereal Sea. If you are looking for the character that first appeared in Glazed Grove, see Freddie. The Candy Frog is an element that was introduced in the 42nd episode, Cereal Sea. The first level with the candy frog is level 606. Properties 610 frog 1.png|To use the frog, click on the frog first...... 610 frog 2.png|...Then click on the square you want it to go! 610 frog 3.png|Just make sure the frog is NOT directly under the ingredient and you should be fine. 610 frog 4.png|Repeat the same steps for the other ingredients. One of the unique things about the candy frog is that it does not disappear when matched, nor is it affected by gravity (i.e. if a space below it is empty, it will remain in place and candies from either side will drop into the gap. Candies above the candy frog will rest above it unless they fall into gaps on either side). The candy frog is movable by the player, however, and can be moved to make normal matches with other candies of its own colour, or to combine with other special candies as noted below. If it is placed on a conveyor belt, it will also be moved along the direction at the end of a move (Level 1295 is an example). The candy frog consumes any candies it is matched with, destroyed via its special candy powers as noted below, or all candies destroyed by another special candy or combo when the frog is caught in blast radius. When the candy frog consumes enough candies, it will reach a state where a "Frogtastic!" voice is heard; that state is created when the frog is totally stuffed, and rings are surrounding it. Then if you click it and select a part of the board, it will jump off the board and land directly on the part you selected, making an explosion and taking the surrounding 9 candies (3*3 area) on the place he lands (just like a wrapped candy); after that it changes colo(u)r. Any special candy created or combined with the candy frog will be consumed, and in the next match it'll fire that special candy's effect; he'll change appearance on the next special candies: *'Striped Candy': White stripes will appear on it; on the next match he'll shoot the striped candy and clear either the row (if horizontal striped candy) or column (if vertical striped candy) he is on. *'Wrapped Candy': A wrapper will appear on it; on the next match he'll shoot the wrapped candy effect, exploding and the 8 surrounded candies (3x3 area) are cleared. *'Colour Bomb': It'll turn brown and sprinkles of the candy colour appears on; when swapped with another candy, the colour bomb's effect is triggered. Even in frogtastic state, the frog can still match with other candies, however it will not consume any special effect. If one move is going to give a special candy effect to the frog and feed him into frogtastic state at the same time, the special candy effect will be released immediately. It is also possible to swap a normal frog with a special candy. In this case, the special candy will be activated and the frog will copy the special effect (including the direction of stripes, in case of a striped candy). If a specialized frog is combined with another special candy, the same effect will occur as if the frog were a regular special candy (i.e. a striped frog combined with a wrapped candy will have the normal striped & wrapped candy combo effect). In Dreamworld, if either colour on the moon scale matches the colour of the candy or in the case of a 5-colour level, the colour on the left side of the moon scale, the candies removed will feed the candy frog. See below section for differences. A candy frog can be covered by chocolate. In this case, it does not disappear, but keep his eyes visible. While breaking the piece of chocolate can free the frog, it is not possible to feed a frog under chocolate. There is also a variant where the frog is under a piece of locked chocolate. It can also appear in sugar chests, starting from level 1017. It's not possible to feed a frog in chest either. Platform differences Web version * When using a frog, it does a barrel roll each time it jumps, then it simply smashes the landing site. * Using a frog causes ingredients to delay their spawning timing. * If a matching of special candies involves a frog in frogtastic state, the scoring of special matching will occur, but the special candy does not appear. * During Sugar Crush, a frog is ignored by colour bomb explosion. * In Dreamworld, if Moon Struck hits the frog, it is fed normally. If there are not enough candies during the process, it is almost impossible to use the frog before moon struck ends, since the target colour does not spawn. * It is impossible to cancel the using of the frog once you have clicked it. Mobile version * When using a frog, it simply jumps, but upon landing, it pukes out all the candies consumed. * Using a frog does not affect the timing of ingredients spawning. * When the frog is in frogtastic state, using it in special candy formations will cause the special candy to be made as usual. * During Sugar Crush, a frog counts in colour bomb explosion and is worth 60 basic points. * If Moon Struck hits the frog, it will always become frogtastic, regardless of how many candies being removed. * By tapping the frog again, one can cancel the using of the frog. Trivia *It can land on any candy, on liquorice swirls, and on candy bombs. If it is set off near icing, a layer is taken off. If it is set off near cake bomb, a slice of each quadrant affected is taken off. **It can even land on a tile with no candy on it. *The frog's explosion will override any object in his landing spot. For example, if he lands on a liquorice swirl with jelly below, the jelly will take one hit. As such, he cannot land on an ingredient since it cannot be destroyed. *It will make a sound every time it eats a candy, and every time it is moved. *On web, each few seconds, the frog stares on the left and right then to the center; in mobile, he stares at you, then to the bottom right and back to the left. *It is the first new element since conveyor belts were introduced in Episode 37, Sticky Savannah. *It is not activated during Sugar Crush even if it is in Frogtastic phase. Furthermore, the special candy which the candy frog contains will NOT activate during sugar crush, unless something else hits the frog. *A "wrapped" candy frog will only explode once instead of twice. This includes wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations with the candy frog. *The candy frog appears in Glazed Grove as a character. *Candies blown away by a Cake Bomb do not feed the candy frog. *No candy frogs appeared in Marshmallow Mountains, Eggnog Emporium, Caramel Clearing, Coco Crossroads, Polka Park, Delectable Depths, Minty Meadow (Episode 64), Cookie Crossing, Soda Swamp (Episode 66), Candy Clouds (Episode 67), Mellow Marshmallow, and Siberian Sorbet. *If the candy frog is combined with a special candy, this frog does not count toward the required order. For example, if you combine candy frog and striped candy, the frog becomes striped. But this frog doesn't count towards the striped candy order, even though it has the same effect as a normal striped candy. *Activating the frog does count as a move, so be careful how you move it. **However, using a frog does not cause conveyor belts to move. *By making a Striped + Wrapped combo, if one of them is a candy frog, the giant "candy" will look like a giant frog. **On mobile version, if the frog has a wrapper, it will not disappear before the combo ends. On web version it will disappear quickly. *This is the last element to be introduced in Dreamworld. *So far, none of the levels has more than one candy frogs on the board. *Oddly, when there is a frog covered in locked chocolate, his eyes are above the lock which is supposed to be above the chocolate. *This is a rare occurrence: if the frog has a valid match, but after moving the frog and before matching, if candies slide down due to the frog being moved, and it causes the supposed matching become invalid, the frog will return to his previous location and this does not count as a move. Would you consider the Frog a blocker? Yes No Would you consider the frog unknown gender, male, or female? Male Female Unknown Gallery TabberCSS Candy Frog (Facebook)= Frog1.png|Candy frog on PC (blue) Frog2.png|Candy frog on PC (green) Frog3.png|Candy frog on PC (orange) Frog4.png|Candy frog on PC (purple) Frog5.png|Candy frog on PC (red) Frog6.png|Candy frog on PC (yellow) Frog25.png|Colour bomb frog (blue) Choco Frog.png|A candy frog covered with chocolate. |-| Candy Frog (mobile)= Frog1 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (blue) Frog2 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (green) Frog3 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (orange) Frog4 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (purple) Frog5 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (red) Frog6 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (yellow) |-| Animation= Candy Frog Animating.gif|Animating candy frog (PC) Candy Frog in Chocolate Animating.gif|Candy frog in chocolate (animation) Candy Frog in Sugar Chest Animating.gif|Candy frog in sugar chest Candy Frog in Chocolate is locked by Liquorice lock Animating.gif|Candy frog in chocolate is locked by liquorice lock |-| Game appearance= Screenshot 2014-07-15-10-17-57.png|Effect of candy frog when it lands on a square with regular candies around it Effect of Candy Frog when it lands on a square with regular jellies around it.png|Effect of candy frog when it lands on a square with regular jellies around it Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-42-36.png|Candy Frog generating a shock wave after it lands on a square. Screenshot 2014-07-15-10-20-08.png|Candy frog during sugar crush Reality level 615 sugar crush.png|The candy frog has stripes on it. However, it is not activated during sugar crush. Screenshot 2015-06-18-21-25-23.png|The frog is in a wrapper larger than those for a candy (mobile) Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-37-47.png|Striped candy + Wrapped candy Frog = Giant frog with the wrapped candy under it (mobile) Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-39-39.png|Striped candy Frog + Wrapped candy = Giant frog without the wrapped candy under it (mobile) |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Candy frog in Google Play Store |-| CCS TV ad= Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Candy Frog Candy frog consuming a striped candy.png|Candy frog consuming a striped candy Candy frog in frogtastic phase.png|Candy frog in frogtastic phase Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy.png|Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy Candy frog chasing the mystery candy.png|Candy frog chasing a mystery candy Walkthrough Category:Elements Category:Candy Category:Special Candies